Innocent Captive
by Venus77
Summary: I tried to Upload this before, but it didn't work, so here it is again. A young woman is kidnapped because she knows to much. How will Schwartz react to her?


A/N: Hello everyone! I know that this story is a little um.un-original, but it's the first in the Weiss Kreuz category that I've posted, so remember to be nice. Also, REVIEW!!! I don't know if I will post anymore chapters if I don't get any reviews, ok? Please, please, please? And this is a first person story, so, I put the name of whoever is thinking/speaking in front of where they begin seeing as you jump around a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, and do not claim to own any characters besides the girl.heh heh heh.can't give away the name just yet. All Characters of Weiss Kreuz belong to their respective owners. ENJOY!  
I sit down at my vanity and untie my long blond hair from the maw of the lazy bun I had done it up in. Sometimes it just gets too hard to keep up with it. It grows faster than I cut it off it seems. I heave a heavy sigh and pull a brush through my hair looking at my image in the mirror. Everyday it's the same, get up, go to school, do after school stuff, and go home. What I do depends on the day, sometimes it's a party sometimes its something else. There was that car though. That really classy one I noticed following me. Probably some people who recognized me from the papers. It happens all the time. They see me in the papers with my dad, how funny; being a politician's daughter isn't always the best thing. People try to get me to spill secrets about him. HA! Like I know any! That man is psycho; he keeps everything he knows to himself. I do know something though, that other politician, Taketori, I think his name was. That guy has some secrets! Man, you'd never know what this guy was doing, anyway, that doesn't matter, and I think I'll keep those little secrets to myself. I wince as my brush gets stuck in a knot near the bottom of my head. I look away from my mirror to inspect and untangle the knot. A mistake I will realize later. The slim figure crawls in my window with out my noticing.  
  
Schuldich: I hang at the base of her window, waiting. The chick has some pretty interesting thoughts. She's brushing her hair now, but I know what she is capable of. She found out about Taketori didn't she? Yeah, she's the one all right. She's pretty good looking too! Taketori said we could do what we want once we caught her, maybe I will do what I feel like doing. Heh heh. I'm lost in my own thoughts, which I have no problem with. I'm brought back to reality by a growl of disapproval. I look up slightly; she looks down to untangle her long hair. Now! Now is my chance! I crawl in the window and wait for her to see me in the mirror when she looks up. That's Schwarz for you, always make a statement. She looks up and I smile the perfect "evil" grin. "Gee, where's daddy? Oh, I forgot, he's not here!" This was the perfect plan, and then her dad left! That makes it even more perfect! I take a step closer. "Someone wants a word with you."  
  
Young woman: I finish the knot and look into the mirror again, someone is standing there. I whirl around and face him. I didn't know this guy, who was he? He has this scary grin plastered on his face; his red hair looks like fire. As I stand up I knock over the seat to my vanity. Then I realize something, my dad's out of town! Great! Fine time to go out of town! I knew I should have shut the window! He stands there like he owns the world and his mouth opens. "Gee, where's daddy? Oh, I forgot, he not here!"  
  
He takes a step closer! I know that screaming won't do any good, but I try anyway, hopefully someone will hear. The grin of his face disappears and he appears behind me faster than I can blink. How does he move that fast?! He covers my mouth with his hand, I thought of biting, but then something happened. It was almost like an echo in my mind. "That wouldn't be a very good idea!" It seemed to say. I stopped struggling. That was strange. What happened? He pulls my head towards his. I'm facing the opposite way so I cannot see his face. "You'd be surprised at what else I can do!" I don't know what happened, but it was scaring me! Can he read minds? "Why yes, I'm glad you noticed." The voice replied. A wet tongue reaches out and licks the lining of my ear. I realize the way I'm dressed and try to pull away. I'm barley covered in short shorts and an oversized T-shirt. He let's go and I stumble to the other side if the room. He smirks and starts walking towards me again. "Please," I beg, backing away. "What ever you want my dad will give it to you." I trip a little and stumble over a stuffed animal. I crash to the floor, I try to get up, but by the time I even get up onto my elbows he's already over me. "Your very mistaken my dear," He says, taking up I lock of my hair and running it over his lips. "It's not money, or your father we want." He comes closer and puts a finger on my collarbone. "It's you."  
  
That's where I lost control. I don't know how, but I got away and ran out the door. Outside there is a closet door that swings open just so much, that it sort of locks the door to my bedroom. I swung the door open and ran to the stairs. I didn't hear him following me, but I still ran. I didn't want to be stopped when he came barging out of there. I slowed at the stair way and look back; it didn't even look like he was to the door. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Then, I feel my feet slip on the soft carpet and I plunge headfirst down the stairs. My body makes a slapping sound as it lands on the Marble floor below. I hear a crash. He must have broken through the door.  
  
Schuldich: I rub my face. People always panic when they think they're in danger. I mean, granted she is in danger, but still, she didn't have to kick me so hard. Didn't know girls were that flexible. I still don't know how she got her foot all the way up to my face. I hear the familiar sound of wood on wood and look to see what she's doing. It appears she's just locked me in the room, with a door from outside. How very clever that girl is. No problem, I'll get to her soon enough. I step up to the door and get ready to kick it down. I hear a startled scream and then sounds of something falling. Tell me she didn't fall down the stairs!  
  
I kick down the door and start towards the stairs, when I get there I look down. I think she sees me. She gets up and runs to the door. I'm surprised she's not injured; those are some tall, long stairs. I see her struggling to open the door, good thing we made sure they were locked. I start down the stairs. She runs into a corridor, and out of my sight. I can hear her mind swimming with thoughts. So many I can't even listen to them they're going through her head so fast. I can hear her try the back door. She reminds me of a mouse running around in those mazes. I chuckle to myself silently. I can hear her rummaging in the kitchen. Now what is she looking for? My feet touch the floor with a soft clacking sound. That's not the only sound I can hear. I hear the phone being slammed down on the receiver. Guess she found out we cut the power. What fun it is to play with a frightened person in the dark. I begin to laugh harder. I turn a corner and wham! Right in the face with a frying pan. I guess I know what she was looking for now. I feel the wall come in contact with my back. I didn't even feel my self stagger. I feel something warm running from my lip. I reach up and wipe the substance from my lip. In the dark it looks black. But I know better, I know what it is. Blood. The little bitch drew blood.  
  
"Alright!" I yell... I'm beginning to loose my patience. "Play time is over!" I stalk angrily to the place where she exited. "When I get my hands on you!" I threaten. This chick is going to be a difficult one to control. "Come out; come out where ever you are." I hear and small gasp. I had to have been close, but I could not hear her retreating footsteps on the plush carpet. Must be a dining room. I was just on tile, now on carpet? Had to be a dining room. I stride into the room, being careful not to be hit with anymore pots or pans. I hear a whipping sound and look at the wall to my side. The object that was thrown at me was now lodged into the wall. It's blade glittering cruelly in the moonlight. She'll make a good play mate for Farfello. I see her running down the hall. I begin my pursuit, her legs are really long and carry her quickly, but mine are faster. I reach her too late and get a bathroom door slammed in my face. This is taking too long. Crawford isn't going to like the delay. I pound on the door. "You're only making this harder on yourself!" I yell backing up. "I broke down one door I can break down another!" I hear a soft grunt. What the hell is she doing? I kick the door and it flies open allowing me entry. I see her just in time to see her drop out of the window. This chick is starting to become too much trouble. Crawford owes me big time. I see her running towards the exit of her yard. I take my time. Crawford's there, he'll make sure she doesn't go any further.  
  
Young woman: I hear his shoes clack on the Marble entryway. I scramble through the kitchen. I open the bottom drawer and pull out the desired object. It's rather large and heavy, frying pan. My dad gave it to my nanny for some holiday; I don't remember which one though. I also grab a knife from the butcher block. I head towards the phone. I pick it up only to receive no sound on the other end. Frustrated, I slam the phone down. I can hear him start to laugh. I could feel my heart quicken its pace as his footsteps come closer. I scold myself as I fight down a wave of nausea. I was beginning to become a nervous wreck. You mustn't loose your head! I say to myself. It reminds me of one of those stupid scary movies. I can hear his footsteps right outside where I am. I stand against the wall and wait. Here he comes. Now! I swing the giant pan with all my strength. It hits him square in the face. I run to the dining room as he staggered back to the wall cursing. "Come out; come out where ever you are." I hear him call. Right! I'll just hop out and say: "Here I am! Take me away!" This guy is asking for it. I see his red hair in the moonlight and throw, missing his head by a matter of inches. I feel the fear rise. I run towards the bathroom. It wasn't a full stride for fear I'd stub my toe or something but I was still going pretty fast. But he is faster I could hear his footsteps closing in on me. Just a little farther! There I made it! I slammed the door and locked it. I had to think fast! The window! Hopefully no one was out there to catch me when I jumped. I can hear him getting ready to break down the door all while yelling at me. I hold my breath, getting ready to jump. I hear him smash open the door. Then I jump. I land on the ground and fall over because of the force. I feel a searing pain rush up my body. I staggered up and ran, where? I didn't know. There! A car! They can help me get away from this weirdo! I run full speed ahead towards the car.  
  
Crawford: This is taking too long. He should have been in and out with the girl by this time. I look in the mirror and see Nagi nodding off to sleep, and Farfello licking his newest knife. I look to the large house again. It appears that the daughter of Taketori's rival got on the computer and messed with daddy's files and passwords. Well, let's just say she learned a little too much about Taketori's true objectives. At least there is something to gain from it; we get to keep her and do as we please with her. Schuldich would like that. Even I Schwarz's fearless leader could use a massage then and again. I knew Schuldich would use her for other purposes, but all they, as a group needed was a housekeeper...among other things. I peer through my glasses. That can't be what I think it is. But yes, it is. The girl is jumping out of a window. I curse silently under my breath. I should have known better, I knew Schuldich couldn't handle it. I see her running towards the car. She must think we're passing through to help her. How ironic. I step out of the car my hands on the lights, ready for what was going to happen. I see Schuldich jump out of the window as well. He is bleeding from the lip and a bruise was beginning to appear on his face. She must have put up a good fight. I couldn't help but let a smug smile form on my features. Schuldich, little punk, he probably deserved it. She runs, her long hair flowing behind her. Just as she reaches the car, screaming for help, I turn on the bright lights. She stops dead in her tracks, blinded by the powerful lights. Farfello has made his way out of the car to see what I was doing. The young woman lifted her arms, trying to shield her face from the intense light. I see Schuldich come up behind her and lift her in the air, slamming her back onto the ground, a cloud of dust erupting where they landed.  
  
Farfello: I step out of the car to see what's going on. All I saw was a girl being blinded in the light. Then I see Schuldich. Great, now the real fun begins. He lifts her up, his hands around her waist. He lifts her almost past his head. She looked like a little rag doll the way Schuldich was throwing her around. Then, he dropped her onto the ground. God must really hurt to see a creation as beautiful as that being hurt. I laugh.  
  
Young woman: I can feel myself rising into the air. Then I'm on the ground coughing and choking on the dust that is flying around me. I can hear someone laughing. The light still burns my eyes. I can feel the man's weight pushing me into the ground. All my mind can think of is to fight. So I fought, I could hear my shirt ripping. It wasn't a big rip, only ripping the shirt into a mid-drift. Then he raised his hand.  
  
Schuldich: I lifted my hand and struck her.hard. I didn't mean to hit that hard, but she was moving too much. Crawford glares at me and I lift her into the back seat of the car. "Idiot. You weren't supposed to knock her out!" I can hear Crawford yell. I can only cradle the girl in my arms and marvel at how light she was. Even as dead weight I didn't notice her in my arms. Crawford moves her foot out of the driver's seat and looks down. His eyes seem to glow a little with concern. He gingerly caressed her ankle. I was curious as to what he was doing but I found out soon enough. When she jumped from the window she must have twisted her ankle and it was beginning to swell. This girl is going to be a handful. We stop at the mansion where we live and I step out of the car. The girl hasn't made a sound or even moved. I must admit, even I am beginning to become a little worried of her. Crawford holds out his arms. I guess he wants to take her now. I give him a smug look like I "know" what he's thinking. Too bad I can't, he has a mental barrier up.  
  
I can read the girls thoughts, but nothing going on, so she's too boring. I smirk at Crawford. He hates it when I do that. Heh Heh. Jerk, I hope you fall off a building, fall into a pile of shit and get molested by a mad goat. I chuckle at my last thought, for some reason the idea of Crawford getting molested is funny to me. Crawford sees this and glares at me. Like I care, I think his face is funny the way it gets all red, that vein on his neck. It always looks like its going to pop. I lay the girl in his arms. Her face looks like a porcelain doll. Her skin glowing in the moonlight. A sudden wave of fatigue sweeps over me. The dull, throbbing feeling on my face makes me wince. How heavy was that pan anyway? Farfello steps out of the car. He looks stoned. Crawford would scold me for using that term, what was the word he said to use instead? I don't remember. Well, anyway he looks stoned; his eyes always give the creeps. I hop up the stairs to the door. Crawford follows me with the girl hanging in his arms. She is pretty. What a catch, lots of people I know wouldn't mind spending a night with her. I unlock the door and Crawford starts up the stairs with the girl. "Gonna start the fun already?" I ask knowing that it will piss him off to no end. Crawford pays me little mind as he continues up the stairs. Then he stops dead in his tracks. He must be having a vision. "Weiss is coming, be ready." Well, that's enough for me and we turn of the lights and wait. Soon they come, they always do. There are only two of them. This will be an easy fight.  
  
Crawford: I open the door to my room and draw the sheets down and lay her inside. I inspect her ankle again. It's already gotten bigger. I grab linen from the cabinet from my bathroom and start to wrap the angrily swollen ankle. I push my glasses up unto my face. If she's in my bed, I have to sleep on my couch. I'll have to get an early start tomorrow. I slump onto the couch rubbing my temples. This is really starting to get on my nerves, and it's giving me a headache. I close my eyes and let the visions of the fight wash over my mind. I had better not have to go down stairs and join the fight. There are only two of them. So, I won't have to go down after all. I relax and let sleep take over my body.  
  
I wake up and grab my glasses off the nightstand and put them on my face. I blink heavily to clear the sleep from my hazel eyes. My mother always said that they were very nice eyes. She told me all the time. She said that when I moved to Japan, the Japanese girls would "go crazy." I don't see why though. My hair is dark brown, a color not all that uncommon. I always thought my eyes were kind of weird looking. I sit up and close my eyes in the overpowering light of the morning sun. I glance at the clock, 5:30 am huh? The sun seems too bright to be that early. I look at the sleeping form on the bed next to the couch where I slept. Sleeping like a rock. Over the past few weeks when we were watching her to get her schedule, she was up and moving by now. Must really need that alarm clock I muse to myself. I get up and start running some water for my shower. The water feels good as it runs down my skin and down the drain. I dry myself off with a towel and hang it neatly back on the towel rack and slide of a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. I smother my face with shaving cream and grab the blade. As I pull the blade down on my cheek and loud crashing sound makes me cut myself. I curse silently to myself and wipe away the blood. Looks like Farfello is awake. As I finish shaving I fling a small towel over my shoulder and open the door. It looks like the girl has woken up.  
  
Young woman: I wake up to a crash and a loud sound. I sit up and stretch like I normally would and open my eyes. So, my sense of feel was right. This bed was softer than mine, its white sheets and comforter are white and the sun reflecting off of them blinds me. The entire room is white and in perfect order. It's almost as if I had died. I know that this is not my room and I begin to wonder what happened. Then, like a vision, I remember. But why was still the question. I hear a door open and look to my right. A tall, muscular man stood there, he had no shirt on and was wearing flannel pajama bottoms. I don't know what I was thinking. I hoped out of bed and made a move for the door. I don't know what I would have gained from it, now that I look at it. All I would have accomplished was breaking out into another place I didn't know. He probably would have caught me too. The sad part is I didn't even make it to the door.  
  
I must have forgotten about my ankle, and as soon as any weight was applied to it, I crashed to the floor. I kind of laid there in shock. I really didn't remember what had happened to it. The man comes over and picks me up from under the armpits. I felt like a child. He set's me on the bed and looks at my ankle. "Well," he says, grabbing the wrapping around it. "Let's see how it's doing this morning." I guess he even wrapped it. I gasp as I look at my ankle. It's HUGE! The normal tan color of my skin has turned black and blue, with a slight green tint to it. I look away as the man begins to wrap the ankle again. The dull, throbbing pain races up my leg. I feel his rough fingers on my face and he pulls my face to his. "I hope we learned our lesson." He picks me up again and takes me into the bathroom. He sits me on the side of a giant bathtub and starts to run some water. He reaches for my shirt. I pull away instinctively. He looks and me and smiles. "Alright, I should have known you could do it on your own. Hurry up and bathe. I'll be waiting outside." The water is steamy and looks inviting as I pull the shirt up over my head. Right now I'd don't feel like being rebellious. All I feel like is sleep. I look at my cloths. They are dirty and stained. I'm surprised they aren't torn either. Well, they are torn, but this tear had the bottom half of the shirt all the way off, so I didn't think it would count. I ease myself into the water and let my head sink under the water.  
  
Just as I am about to get out I hear voices outside. I recognize the second one immediately. That nasal voice, it belongs to the one who climbed in the window. My ankle hurts quite badly now. I guess heat isn't the best thing for it right now. I grab the towel he had set out for me off the counter and wrap it around me. I'm glad I didn't wait because just as I did, the red hair guy came barging in. He took one look at me and smiled. I hate guys like that. I look up just as the brown hair guy walks in. "Schuldich, get what you need and get out." Schuldich, so that's his name. Hazel eyes look me over in silence. I can tell he is surprised. I am skinnier than what an oversized T-shirt would lead you to believe. I begin to get embarrassed. I can feel my cheeks begin to burn. I wish this was just a nightmare and I would wake up really soon.  
  
The man kind of shook his head, like he was clearing his thoughts. "Get out Schuldich." "Whoa, touchy!" The man called Schuldich replied. He flipped his long (I mean long for a guy) hair over his shoulder and walked a slow circle around me. "So, looks like your ankle still hurts." He say's to me. I don't reply. Or, better said, I don't know how to reply. Schuldich returns to where he was standing before. "SCHULDICH! I SAID GET OUT!" "Whoa, hey Crawford, don't blow a capillary." Crawford, what a weird sounding name. I can tell that "Crawford" is getting pretty angry. I guess that Schuldich takes this as his queue He leaves but not before giving me a wink. I don't think I'll like that man very much. Crawford shakes his head and starts on his way out. I guess I forgot about my ankle again. I take a step forward and wince in the pain. I close my eyes and wait for the hard floor to hit my face. But I don't, instead I feel strong arms wrap around me. I look up into hazel eyes. Once again I am airborne and being carried into the main room again. He lifts me onto the bed. To tell the truth, I am rather uneasy being so close to the bed with my kidnapper so close, and me only clad in a towel. He sets me on the bed and grabs my ankle. "You really should be more careful with your ankle." He says, and then stalks off into the bathroom to return again with the linen to wrap my ankle. I grab the sheets in pain as he tightly binds my ankle.  
  
He steps back to admire his work when his eyes rest on my body. Again, I can feel the blood rush to my face. He frowns and looks into the bathroom. "Your going to need some cloths, aren't you?" I divert my eyes from him. As before, I find myself unable to answer. "NAGI!" I hear him yell. I hear a voice coming down the hall. "Yeah, yeah, calm yourself." It says. I look up to see the boy named Nagi staring at me. "Magi," Crawford says stepping in front of his line of vision. "Go to this young lady's house and grab something for her to wear. Get as much as you can. She's going to be staying a while." That doesn't sound good. Oh no it doesn't! I can feel my eyes begin to sting with the familiar sensation of wanting to cry. I bite my lip and try valiantly not to cry as I listen to those words. I look into Nagi's face, oh my goodness! Nagi! Nagi goes to my school and is in my chemistry class! I see him smirk, I knew he hated me. Crap! If only I had stuck up for him all those occasions when my friends were making fun of him. OH GAWD! I think. I resist the urge to curse. Nagi nods and walks out the door. I find myself in the room, with one of my kidnappers. alone. Oh, well, this is going to be a fine few weeks..  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please, Please, Please review!! I want to know what you thought. Should I continue? Was it too confusing with all the person switching going on? 


End file.
